Very few leisure time activities rival that of spending a warm summer day at the beach and on the water. Among the many activities that one can enjoy at the beach, swimming and surfing among the waves is the most popular. Over the years, there have been several new twists added to the surfing experience. One (1) of the more recent forms of entertainment is that of the stand-up paddle board. It allows surfers to perform different routines and functions than those afforded by a conventional surfboard.
Various types of tethers are commonly used to attach the surfboard to the surfer to prevent the surfer from being separated from the surfboard after falling from the surfboard. These tethers are commonly attached to the rear of the surfboard at one end and to an ankle of the surfer at the other end. The tether is a usually made of a flexible, non-elastic material that is long enough to provide the surfer freedom of movement while atop the surfboard and to remain a safe distance from the surfboard in situations where the surfer falls.
A disadvantage of these types of tethering devices is that they are prone to snap due to the force exerted on the surfer's ankle as the surfboard is accelerated away from the surfer by a wave. Moreover, the stand up paddle board is of a heavier and larger design than a conventional surfboard. As such, attachment tethers typically used to attach the surfer to the surfboard to prevent loss are more prone to snapping with stand up paddle boards which can lead to injury of the surfer.